Wings of Freedom- Eruri Fanfiction
by NicoleSinclair229
Summary: "Yes, I would be interested to show you the city if you come with me and let me attend to your clothing" He narrowed his eyes at me. "What do you want from me, fool?"


**Wings of Freedom **

_**POV: Erwin**_

I didn't know what my inclination towards going to the underground part of Mitras was truly about. Even as a young child my parents always warned me about wandering too far from what I knew. However, after them continuous telling me no, I decided that once I was of age I would make sure I went under the capital city. I no longer lived with my parents hence making it eligible for me to make my own decisions. It was probably a very bad decision to fulfill my lifelong dream during the night time but it was the only time it would be convenient. I was always attending to affairs relating the Scout Regiment during the day. There was either a meeting or I was trying to rebuild the spirits of injured members. I decided against taking anything valuable with me because I knew what kind of place it could be down there or the kind of people that were around there. I almost sped my way through the streets eager to finally get there. There was one street lamp when I turned the corner and without seeing much of underground I already knew that it would only get worse. I saw a couple of people leaning against the wall in a sitting position who had dirt streaked faces and looked as if they hadn't showered in days, I was almost positive that wasn't far from the truth. It was obvious that I didn't belong here but I didn't regret coming here just yet. I continued to observe the dark, sketchy and grimy streets that some people were forced to call home. The rundown buildings looked to be close to collapsing and it seemed like no one lived here. If there hadn't been the people out on the streets. It was tragic to see people living like animals just below the city where they was so much wealth and warmth. I had been told that it would be horrible but I didn't know it would be even more terrible than it was described to me. Just when I was about to reached the dead end of what should've been a street I heard a weak voice call out "Do with me, what you will"

"Oh, I intend to Levi, I'll make sure I receive what you owe me" An imposing voice that sounded stronger than the previous one. I needed to help whoever it was that was about to get beaten.

"I'm not scared of you, I told you when I would have it but you're impatient" I turned the corner and I was able to make out the shapes of the bodies before me. There was a man with a small frame in fetal position laying on the ground and one near him hovering over him.

"Stop it right there" I heard myself say, urgently. I moved closer into the only available streetlight in this alley. The man was still shorter than I was but he tried his best to look scary.

"Who are you?" He asked in disbelief and a slight tremble in his voice.

"It's none of your concern who I am, let the boy go" My words got stronger, the thug moved a step back and the man who was laying on the floor rose up from the ground, holding his stomach.

"I don't need your help, I can handle this on my own" The kid angrily spoke, facing away from his captor.

"You heard him, go away." The captor chuckled. I didn't think about what I was doing, that seemed to be the winning streak tonight, that didn't stop me from stepping forward and letting my fist connect with his left cheek. He fell to the ground instantly and I kicked his stomach with all my strength just to make sure he couldn't follow me as I picked the kid up and ran as fast as I could away from the alley. The kid on my shoulder squirmed and tried to make me loosen my grip on him.

"Let me go!" He yelled and his voice made me believe that he wasn't exactly a kid. I ignored him and frankly, I didn't know why I bothered trying to take the kid away from there when he wasn't being grateful at all. "I could've handled him on my own, okay?" He heatedly pounded his fists on my shoulders to no avail.

"Oh, it most definitely seems like you had it under control" I sarcastically remarked because with him furiously beating at me it was beginning to start eating away at my kindness. I inhaled and exhaled calmly before putting the boy down on the ground. "Don't run away" If I wanted to help this boy, I had to treat him like I wasn't out to kill him just like the man I had rescued him from previously. Surprisingly, he stayed in place staring down on the ground before he suddenly looked up and around him.

"This is the capital city" He stated the obvious and I nodded slowly. It was clear to see with his tattered clothing and bewildered expression that he had never been up from under the city.

"Yes, I would be interested to show you the city if you come with me and let me attend to your clothing" He narrowed his eyes at me. "What do you want from me, fool?"

"I don't want nothing of you, kid. I would just like to help" I explained to him, sincerely. "I'm not a kid, first of all, but I guess I should thank you for being…considerate" I smiled and nodded at him.

"I'm Erwin Smith, pleased to meet you" I extended my hand towards him, introducing myself to try to make him more comfortable around me. He held his hands up that were unsurprisingly dirty in a way to tell me that he felt uncomfortable with shaking my hand because of his uncleanliness. At least, that was what I thought he meant to say. I pressed my hand forward to indicate that I did not care. He grasped my hand firmly and shook it. "I'm Levi"

"Well, Levi, would you like to get a bath and some new clothes?" I offered trying to reel him in. I can't explain why I decided to help Levi, he was nothing to me. Something about the defiant look on his face made me want to help him. From what I was able to see of his face, it dirty just as the other people who were under the city. He finally looked up at me, directly and the eye and spoke "Yes, I accept" I nodded once again and walked in front of him, leading him more towards the outskirts of the city. It wasn't by all means shabby at all but it certainly wasn't the richest district within Wall Sina. I wasn't completely sure he wouldn't leave but I gave him the benefit of the doubt by continuing to walk without looking back to see if he was following me. I could feel his presence there and I was delighted that he didn't leave as soon as I turned my back. I made sure to follow a path where there wouldn't be so many people to stare at this young man.

"My home is not too far from here, we should be there soon" I announced when we were about to turn the corner that was right near my house. "What do you do that makes you walk that way?"

"Excuse me?" I turned around suddenly and I could tell the move startled him slightly. "You walk with your hands behind your back and you do not slouch, what do you do?" He elaborated his question.

"I'm a soldier for humankind" I responded the same way I did to everyone who asked me the very same question. "Military Police?" He asked, with some venom in his tone.

"No, I would never be proud to call myself a soldier while working for the Military Police, all the duties they must take care of is acting like they have duties. However, you didn't hear that from me, Levi" His mouth titled to one side and I heard his chuckle. "Ah, you aren't wrong about that."

"I'm in the Scout Regiment" His dark brown eyes widened in surprise. He composed himself once more and looked straight at me. "Scout Regiment, huh? Impressive. I heard all the members who have joined "The Wings of Freedom" have not come back." I sighed and gazed off to the side towards the other houses on the street.

"That may be true but we're the last hope for humankind and we pledge our lives for our cause. When we go out there and fight the titans we know it may be our last time within the walls but we are happy to die in the place of making a difference." He didn't say anything so I directed my gaze towards him once more and said "Come on, let's head on inside" I advanced slowly leaving it to Levi to ponder what I had said to him. I led him past the entrance of my house and moved towards where I kept the bath materials. I made sure there was warm water filled in the wooden basin and a bar of soap before I rummaged through the clothes I had outgrown because there was no way he'd fit in clothes of my current size. He was awfully small and had a very feminine body unlike any boy I had seen. I set the clothing next to the basin and called Levi over. I directed him towards all that he needed and left him to his own devices.

I sat down next to a lighted lantern and opened up the last book I had left off on. It was on what was rumored to be on the outside world, somewhere beyond the walls and where the Scout Regiment has ventured out to. More so then going below the city, getting away from the known place was where I ached to go. I didn't know if it was close to my dying die so it useless to dream of such thing, it is alright with me to merely educate myself about it. I read about how the rest of the world was covered with oceans and they had something called salinity. These were one of the last remaining books that were left from before the time the titans became to appear. Most of the remaining humans didn't like to think about what the outside world was like because they were almost positive it wouldn't be possible to go out there. If they spent just a little more time believing in the power of the Scout Regiment then maybe they'd have the hope that I possessed as well. I didn't have time to think about what others were missing out on, I had duties, and you'd think they would appreciate that at the very least.

"What are you reading?" A voice came from the entrance near the bath room. I glanced towards the door and shut the book all at once. "It is speaking about the wonders that our people within the walls have never gone to because of the existence of the titans. It's wonderful, you're welcome to browse through my books if you're feeling up to it" I didn't really get a good look at him until I properly looked away from the book and my, was it worth it. Now, that he was cleaned up and had a good set of clothes on him, he seemed much older and wiser than he looked when his face was barely distinguishable. He was quite beautiful, no one could deny and I did my best to not stare at him as he stood there rigidly by the door frame.

"You must be exhausted, Heichou, I'll set up a bed for you" He held up a hand steadily. "It isn't necessary, Erwin, I can just sleep on the floor, there's no problem" I raised my eyebrow skeptically. "You can't be serious, this isn't how I treat my guests" I left him there while I quickly tried to set him up somewhere where the draft wouldn't affect him much and the wooden floor wouldn't hurt his fragile looking body. I lead him towards it and for the first time that night he looked appreciative. "Thank you" He got comfortable on the cot he had for himself, I wished him good night and made my way to my own bed room. I undressed myself and just threw everything to the side, I'd worry about it tomorrow morning. I felt my head hit the pillow softly and the next thing I knew I was asleep.


End file.
